Simply Put I Am Needless
by WhiteStriker99
Summary: This is a NeedlessxSchuld crossover so some ideas and concepts are being implanted from Schuld lets see what one simple letter change will alter the Black Spot(warning) Cruz is going to be badass
1. Chapter 1

Simply put I am needless

Summery: What if Cruz and Azuka were the kids of Aron Schuld and Cruz had another side of him (anime cannon but with diffrent twist)

(): thoughts or author note

++: action

NSKSJJ: YELLING

meh: average speaking

××: music

So welcome to my first fanfiction here and screw it flame me all you want I wont give a fuck. I put M rating for safety if your here for lemons go look somewere else because I don't know how to write one. If someone willing to help that be awesome but till then screw off. Other than that there might be a pairing but not sure how should I use so I let you decide and yes Cruz will be very OC in this as well as the others but I try and make them as close to cannon as possible if someones wants to help with me with that that be awesome. As you are probably noticing I am asking for a beta to correct my many many spelling and grammar mistakes because I still suck at those to subjects so forward we go onto the lazy written story!

(After failed assassination attack on Adam Arclight)

Cruz:SIS

Asuka: RUN FASTER CRUZ

It appears the surviving members of the rebel group are being hunted down by the Testament

Testament: VROooOM

Asuka: Cruz get down here+she pushes Cruz into a sewerage hole+

Cruz: What do you plan to do?

I plan on taking on the Testament NOW GO+the green haired woman rushed to the Testament+ FIRE EXPLOSION

Cruz went down the sewage hole to the dark damp sewers (she dead my sis is dead! What should I do its hope-) his thoughts cut off as the Testament comes crashing down. Cruz stared for a bit then begin to run away putting every amount of effort to his legs to go faster as the Testament begin to hound down on its feeble pray

+crash and Cruz looks up to see a ...priest?!+

Cruz: um mister Priest you have to get out of here there a Testament coming this way

Blade: Mister Priest? Kid I not a priest+pulls Cruz our of the way of the way turret gun bullets curtsey of you average Testament+

Blade: so this is who you running from... ALIGHTY then lets party+he goes and attacks the Testament who in turns fires rounds after rounds at the oncoming target but blade dodged everything in ease as he jumped above the Testament he scream+

Blade: HERE YOUR DIVIDED JUDGEMENT +sends his fist and arm through the tough armor of the Testament destroying the machine+

The Testament exploded destroying Blade's arm with it

Cruz: MR. PRIEST+runs up to the bloody corpse who was barely breathing+ oh god he risked his life for me I should try to get him somewhere safe+later somehow finding the church were Mr. Priest resided+ Professor Gido came out after healing Blade

Gido: he be fine in the morning so what is your name boy

Cruz: um my name is sir Cruz Schuld


	2. Ch2 Unholy Being? Residing In Cruz!

Simply Put I Am Needless Ch. 2 Unholy being? Residing in Cruz!

So um sorry for long time before updating it just I realized I was watching a censored verion of Needless on netflix sooo there that I still going with that cannon so expect a lot of stuff missing..anyway do not own Needless or Schuld onward to showbiz.

+At the Church+

Professor: well hello Cruz may I ask why are you here.

Cruz:um I here because Mr. Priest saved me from a Testament earlier and shattered his arm...will he be ok?

Professor: oh course he be ok matter in fact he right there!+Cruz turns around to see a perfectly healthy Blade+

Cruz: Mr. Preist! You are ok?!

Blade: my name is Blade kid not Mr. Preist and yep I alright besides Professor+looks at him+ were is Eve?

Professor: knowing her she probably is los-+interrupted by a motorcycle crashing into Cruz+

Cruz grunts in pain: eghhhh

Eve: hum? Who the the little boy+Cruz gets up and faces her+

Cruz: my name is Cruz Schuld

Eve snaps her fingers: Yamada! Ok+Cruz splutters trying to convince her his name is Cruz meanwhile...+

Professor: so what should we do with the guilty child(1)

Blade: well the Testaments are after him maybe we can find a use for him he doesn't look like a fighter-+professor and blade turn around to find Cruz running off due to Eve making fun of him+

Blade: YO KID DONT RUN- fuck Eve+Eve looks at him+ go get him to come back we need to help him.

Eve: ok I go find Yamada!(2)

Professor: his name is Cruz

Eve: who?+scene change to Yamad-um Cruz as he leans on a fallen building+

Cruz: stupid girl can't even get my name rig-+Cruz is cut off when a poison colored wire breaks his neckless and ties him up+

Spider(3): +evil luagh+ I got you now you rebel scum

Cruz: who the hell are you

Spider: I am Spider of the elite! And I here to kill you and don't try to break free only a god can break those strings.

Cruz eyes begin to fade

Eve: hands off Yamada you freak +she shapes her hand into a drill and attacts Spider+

Spider: foolish girl+Katana String(4) the string captures Eve+ hahaha foolish girl no one is savi-+sound of string breaking+ impossible who

Cruz:...+his appearance changed not the clothes but his aura turn sicking red his eyes faded to grey and his hair turned to brown but alast nothing compared to his arm that began to shed black skin peeling everywere letting his dark purple blood hit the ground+

Spider: what are you... who are you...are you god?!

Cruz: hell no...simply put I am needless and as who am I pfft I am guilty+Cruz quickly rushed up to Spider clawing at his throught+ feel the rot consume you till there is nothing but the hollow husk of your charred skin+spider tries to escape but could not do so as he slowly turn black and his blood splattered throughout the floor as there was nothing but his black skin+

Eve shivers terrified of this person she nicknamed Yamada but gain her bearings as Cruz returned to normal and passed out+Eve saw that somehow Yamada's neckless found its way back to his neck as she inspected it she saw Yamada's sister she quickly picked him up and brought him back to the church+

++++++++end chapter++++++++++

(1) guilty child he doesnt mean Cruz is guilty that what his last name means in german Schuld = guilty

(2) I sent Eve instead of Blade because I wanted to show Cruz other side beside there a neat secret to what Cruz gets after he wakes

(3) don't know his name and forgot what the four elite titles are

(4) can someone help me find out the names of the special moves cuase as you see I only know a few

So that chapter two anyway if anyone wants to know what Schuld is its a indie horror game that Cry or Cryaotic played the concept however is my idea anyway I glad someone like this fanfic as those two people (I put there names next chapter) are the only reason I continued so thank you! Peace!


End file.
